


Leichte Fieberanfälle. Dauerregen.

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, First Time, Friends to Lovers, John tries dating, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Romance, sherlock post series 3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlüssellochmomente aus dem Leben in der Großstadt. Eine Art Mumblecore-Film. Nur als Text. Ansonsten so wie im Titel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Wir sind wie ein schwules Paar, das keinen Sex mehr hat“, sagt er und seine Stimme klingt wie die von jemand anderem. Sie verhält sich zu seinem Körper wie ein eingeschlafener Arm. Irgendwie gehört sie noch zu dir, aber irgendwie auch nicht.

Mit letzter Willenskraft rafft John sich auf.

„Ich sollte in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen.“

„Sei nicht albern“, knurrt Sherlock neben ihm. Eine knochige Hand legt sich um Johns Handgelenk. Manchmal fragt sich John, wer der jenige von ihnen beiden ist, der leidet. Sein Gesicht ist faltig. Abdrücke von Kissen, Schatten, die geworfen werden, zu viele Sorgen in zu kurzer Zeit. John fährt sich durch die Haare. Er klappt den Laptop zu und legt ihn zur Seite. Jetzt ist es ganz dunkel. Abgesehen von den Straßenlaternen und gelegentlich den Scheinwerfern eines Autos.

Er sinkt zurück in die Kissen und fragt sich, wann es normal geworden ist, Sherlock beim atmen zuzuhören.

 

*

 

„Ich werd dann mal“, sagt John und steht etwas zu lang im Türrahmen. Sherlock knurrt in sein Mikroskop. Lange knochige Finger drehen an den Reglern. John weiß nicht, was er sich erhofft hat. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als das. Er schüttelt den Kopf über sich selbst und verlässt die Wohnung. Er nimmt die U-Bahn bis zum Piccadilly Circus und läuft den Rest. Mit einem Evening Standard, den er sich über den Kopf hält, hastet er im Nieselregen die Shaftesbury Avenue hinunter. Bunte Lichter verschwimmen in den Pfützen. Busse quetschen sich schnaufend durch den Straßenverkehr. Und im sowieso Theater wird noch immer das Thriller-Musical aufgeführt und wirbt mit einem Michael Jackson sehr ähnlich aussehenden Darsteller, der seinen Hut so tief in sein Gesicht zieht, dass man ihn im Vorbeigehen tatsächlich für Michael Jackson halten könnte. Doch wenn man John Watson ist, denkt man nicht sehr viel über Michael Jackson nach. Wenn man John Watson ist, ist man viel zu spät zu seinem Date und spürt dabei kaum etwas.

Zum wievielten Mal trifft er sich jetzt mit ihr? Und was weiß er eigentlich über sie?

Er weiß, dass sie nicht die Frau seines Lebens ist.

Und er weiß, es ist verrückt, schon jetzt, als er sie sieht, dass er heute Abend nicht mit ihr schlafen wird. Und vermutlich auch an keinem anderen Abend.

Sie gehen in den neuen Woody Allen Film. Der wievielte ist das jetzt? John lacht kein einziges Mal. Und wenn, dann nur aus Höflichkeit. Damit Constance, die die M&Ms isst, die John ihr gekauft hat, sich nicht fragen muss, warum er nicht lacht.

John weiß gar nicht, wann er das letzte Mal gelacht hat.

Dafür weiß er, wann er das letzte Mal allein im Regen nach Hause gelaufen ist.

Es hat viel mit dem Mann zu tun, mit dem er zusammen wohnt und sich manchmal (in letzter Zeit viel öfter) ein Bett teilt.

Das muss aufhören, denkt sich John und gibt sich die allergrößte Mühe, die Wärme ihres Unterarms auszuhalten, als sie sich über die Armlehne, die sie sich teilen, an ihn schmiegt. Ihm wird ein wenig diesig von dem zu süßen Parfum, das sie trägt, und er kann sich kaum noch auf den Film konzentrieren.

„Was ist los?“, fragt sie später, als sie von der Toilette kommt. John wartet auf sie im Foyer. Sie streicht sich die Bluse glatt und die feinen haselnussbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Noch lacht sie.

„Nichts, was soll sein?“

„Du wirkst irgendwie so abwesend?“

John weiß nicht, ob das eine Frage sein soll. Er antwortet trotzdem.

„Ja, weißt du, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich nicht, ob ich schon bereit bin für das ganze.“

„Und das fällt dir jetzt ein?“

John sieht ihn vorne bei den Filmplakaten. Diese etwas zu gerade Gestalt, die vor dem Filmplakat von Batman steht und nicht weiß, was sie tun soll. Komisch, wie man gerade noch so die spitzen Ohren von Batman über den buschigen Haarschopf hinweg erahnen kann. Und im aller ungeeignetsten Moment kann sich John gerade noch so ein Schmunzeln verkneifen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Schon gut.“ Sie blockt ab. Frauen können barsch sein. John hat es nicht anders verdient.

„Soll ich dich noch nach Hause bringen?“

„Lass gut sein, John.“

„Ok, dann. Sehen wir uns Montag im Krankenhaus?“

„Lässt sich wohl nicht vermeiden!“

Ihre Stimme ist wie in der Bewegung verschmierter Lippenstift. Und dann sieht John nur noch ihren geraden Rücken, wie der Stoff ihres Trenchcoats um ihre schlanken Beine flattert. John fragt sich, was mit ihm nicht stimmt. Er seufzt und erst als sie zur Tür raus ist, nähert er sich der Gestalt bei dem Batman-Plakat.

„Ich würde das Popcorn hier besser nicht essen.“

„Sherlock, was zur Hölle machst du hier?“

Sherlock verstummt. Und John gerät in einen Taumel aus herbem Aftershave und zu vielen offenen Fragen.

„Ich“, sagt Sherlock und wird plötzlich reumütig. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du gehst.“

Seine Stimme ist so klein wie er sich fühlt und John weiß nicht, was er sagen soll und was er jemals gesagt hat.

Erschrocken schaut er seinem Freund in die Augen.

„Und deswegen bist du hergekommen? Um mir das zu sagen?“

„Ist das nicht gut genug?“

John spürt sein Herz schlagen, wie er es noch nie schlagen gespürt hat. Ein komischer Moment. Genug wofür, fragt er sich und weiß nicht, ob er die Antwort darauf wirklich wissen will.

„Doch, ich weiß nicht, Sherlock, so funktioniert das nicht, du kannst hier nicht aufkreuzen und–“

„Und was?“

John hat keine Kraft seinen Gedanken zuende zu denken.

„Komm schon, Sherlock, lass uns einfach gehen.“

Es wird September und John muss feststellen, dass sie noch nie die Straßen einfach so zusammen runtergelaufen sind. Ohne dass es einen Fall gibt oder irgendetwas, dem man hinterher jagen kann.

„Lief es nicht gut?“, fragt Sherlock.

John seufzt.

„Nein.“ Er reibt sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Augen. „Nein. Es war erschreckend ernüchternd.“

Sherlock brummt. Sie gehen einen Block, ohne etwas zu sagen. Der Regen benetzt ihre Haut. Hin und wieder prescht ein Auto vorbei. John betrachtet Sherlock aus den Augenwinkeln. Den aufgestellten Kragen, die kantigen Wangenknochen, das lässig im Wind wippende Haar.

„Du siehst gut aus“, sagt Sherlock kleinlaut, fast ein bisschen schüchtern, zu schüchtern.

John schnaubt, weil er es nicht fassen kann.

„Ja genau“, lacht er.

Sherlock ist etwas geknickt. Und ihm wird klar, dass er zwar das Werkzeug besitzt, das Handwerk dazu aber nicht beherrscht.

„Verdammt, was mach ich nur falsch?“, krächzt John heiser in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Und das ist alles, was für eine ganze Zeit gesagt wird. Sie gehen runter in die U-Bahnstation, in der sich die Wärme eines ganzen Sommers angestaut hat. Ein Musiker spielt Mrs. Robinson und die Leute, die an ihm vorbeigehen, denken für einen Moment an etwas anderes.

Zuhause will John noch das Baby sehen.

„Na mein Sonnenschein“, nuschelt er in den zitronenblonden Flaum seiner Haare und wiegt ihn zu einer Melodie von den Beatles hin und her. Ein Anblick, den Sherlock niemals vergessen wird. Ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen vor Rührung.

John strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Ihre Blicke treffen sich über dem weichen Babykopf und halten aneinander fest. John verschluckt sich etwas an seiner Freude. Der Augenblick hält nicht an. Sherlock zieht sich ins Badezimmer zurück, nimmt die Kontaktlinsen heraus, putzt sich die Zähne und schlüpft in seine Pyjamahose.

Mit überkreuzten Beinen fläzt er noch eine Weile auf dem Bett und surft auf seinem Smartphone. Die Minuten streichen sinnlos dahin. Keine Nachricht erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit, kein Gedanke bleibt hängen außer der eine. Er legt seine Lesebrille bei Seite und schlurft barfuß zurück ins Wohnzimmer. John ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Das Baby hält er fest an seine Brust gedrückt.

Sherlock nimmt es ihm sanft aus dem Arm. John protestiert schläfrig. „Sssch“, macht Sherlock. Legt das Baby in sein Bettchen, das momentan in der Ecke zwischen seinem Sessel und dem Bücherregal steht. Das ist alles nicht so ideal. Überall Babydecken, Babyfläschchen und der ganze andere Babyplunder, für den Sherlock die Namen fehlen. Die Klienten sind entsprechend irritiert. Sherlock, der durchaus multitaskingfähig ist, pirscht zwischen ihnen und dem schreienden Säugling hin und her, trägt ihn manchmal an der Brust mit sich herum. Läuft im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, wippt ihn in seinen Armen, löst Fälle wie am Fließband und muss sich noch nicht einmal die Schuhe dazu anziehen. Der barfüßige Detektiv, so stellt er sich vor, dass ihn die Leute jetzt nennen. Der barfüßige Detektiv und der kleine Watson. „Sollen sie doch“, knurrt Sherlock in das babyweiche Haar und ist froh, wenn er ihn mal ganz für sich allein hat.

„Manchmal weiß ich gar nicht, wer hier auf wen aufpasst“, lacht John, wenn er nach Hause kommt.

Doch heute lacht keiner. Sherlock zieht die schwere Decke um Johns schlafenden Körper und antwortet viel zu spät auf eine Frage, die schon vor Stunden gestellt wurde. „Gar nichts“, sagt Sherlock und es ist weniger eine Antwort als vielmehr ein Bekenntnis von Traurigkeit. Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein heißes Wispern in Johns Ohr, fast ein Kuss. „Du machst gar nichts falsch.“

 

*

 

„Und die?“

„Zeig mal her.“

Sherlock legt seine schlanken Finger auf Johns Hüfte. Der geniert sich etwas und entzieht sich dem zu selbstverständlichen Griff.

Sherlock schaut ihn an wie ein verscheuchtes Reh.

„Das geht doch nicht“, lacht John. „Nicht hier.“

Manchmal muss man Sherlock Dinge erklären. Warum er ihn zu Hause berühren darf, aber nicht in den Umkleidekabinen bei Selfridges. John zieht das Preisschild aus seiner braunen Stoffhose und macht kein schlechtes Gesicht. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch noch mal zu UniQlo.“

„Nichts da, John. Du bist jetzt Oberarzt. Oberärzte tragen keine Hosen von – UniQlo!“

Sherlock lacht spöttisch, als er das sagt. John schaut betroffen. John hat jahrelang Kleidung von UniQlo getragen.

„Ja, aber noch habe ich nicht das Gehalt eines Oberarztes.“

Sherlock zieht die buschigen Augenbrauen hoch, so als wolle er sagen: Wirklich? John!

Und John muss klein beigeben. In einer barschen Geste zieht er den Vorhang zu. „Also schön!“

„Aber ich werde dir jeden Cent davon zurückzuzahlen“, raunt er an der Kasse, schaut zu, wie Socken, Unterhosen, Hemden und Hosen über die Ladentheke gehen. Die Kassiererin nennt den Preis. Sherlock zückt seine Kreditkarte. John grinst mit roten Gesicht in die andere Richtung.

„Lass mich wenigstens das Essen zahlen.“

Sherlock lässt ihn. John wühlt in seiner Geldbörse nach Kleingeld und reicht es über die Theke. Sherlock zieht die Glastür auf und sie treten aus dem kleinen Bistro hinaus in den Regen.

Es ist ein unangenehmer kalter Regen. Dicke Tropfen klatschen ihnen ins Gesicht. John verzieht das Gesicht. In London lernt man mit dem Regen umzugehen. Man stellt den Mantelkragen auf, zieht sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht oder kauft sich einen besonders teuren Regenschirm der Marke sowieso. Man duckt sich, legt vielleicht einen Schritt zu, aber auf keinen Fall rennt man durch ihn hindurch. Nicht als Londoner. Denn dann wäre man nur noch am Rennen. Und ehe man es sich versieht, ist das Leben vorbei.

Doch wenn Sherlock große Schritte macht, fällt es John schwer mit ihm mitzuhalten. Immer wieder muss er hinterher tippeln. Schräg gegenüber ihrer Wohnung gibt es eine Boots Filiale, die sich, seitdem John das Baby hat, als weitaus praktischer erwiesen hat als sie es bisher gewesen ist. Es ist immer voll, das Personal ist unfreundlich und an Tagen, an denen es regnet, also immer, ist die Luft besonders stickig, also immer.

„Windeln, Milchpulver, Babypuder.“ Sherlock macht die Ansagen und schmeißt alles in einen Korb. John friert in seiner klammen Jacke und dennoch kann er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was?“, fragt Sherlock.

„Nichts, ich find nur, du machst dich verdammt gut als Nanny.“

Sherlock versteht den Scherz nicht. Vielleicht ist ihm aber auch einfach nicht nach Scherzen zu Mute.

„Schon gut“, sagt John und streicht sich einen kalten Regentropfen von der Nasenspitze.

„Dreiundzwanzigsiebenundfünfzig.“

John hängt die Papiertüte von Selfridges in seine Armbeuge und zieht dreißig Pfund aus seiner Geldbörse.

„Sie sagen hier heute auch nur die Zahlen an, was?“, sagt er und lacht in das zerfurchte Gesicht der Kassiererin.

„Alles klar und noch eine Packung Kaugummis bitte!“

„Wer weiß, was sie in ihrem Leben alles durchmachen musste“, sagt Sherlock und hält John die Tür auf. John spürt eine Hand in seinem unteren Rücken.

„Wenn es nur halb soviel ist wie ich durchmachen musste, kann sie sich glücklich schätzen.“

Zwischen Taxis und Bussen schlängeln sie sich durch den dichten Straßenverkehr. Sherlock voran, mit wehendem Mantel und von gazellenartiger Eleganz, John geduckt und weniger gazellenartig hinterher.

Nur ein paar Meter bis 221b Baker Street. Sherlock schiebt die Hand in die Tasche seiner dunklen Jeans und tastet nach seinem Schlüssel. John währenddessen fährt mit dem Finger über das Klingelschild. Holmes, liest er und etwas wehmütig räumt er ein: „Wir sollten meinen Namen zurück auf das Klingelschild setzen.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Du bist der einzige, den ich länger als einen Tag ertragen kann“, sagt John und es ist seltsam, dass er das sagt, weil Sherlock Holmes der unerträglichste Kerl ist, dem er je begegnet ist. John schnaubt in sein Kissen, weil er es selbst nicht glauben kann. Aber es ist wahr. Und er ist zu müde, um irgendetwas zu sagen, das nicht wahr ist.

„Ich hab euch zwei vermisst“, seufzt John und greift die schrumpelige kleine Faust seines Sohnes. John trägt jetzt die Hosen und die Hemden, die Sherlock ihm gekauft hat. Sie riechen nach Regen und nach Schweiß und nach Aftershave, obwohl sich John seit mehr als zwei Tagen nicht mehr rasiert hat. Er kratzt sich an der Wange, weil es ihn stört. Sherlock stört es nicht. Er findet John sieht wunderschön aus.

„Kann ich hier schlafen?“, fragt er und streift sich mit letzter Kraft die cognacfarbenen Budapester ab.

„Sicher“, sagt Sherlock, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst sagen soll. John döst ein wenig vor sich hin, zu müde, um zu schlafen, hört die Badezimmertür, die Klospülung, das Rascheln der Decke, als Sherlock ihn zudeckt.

„Ist das ok?“, hört er sich nuscheln. Er legt die Hand auf Sherlocks Unterarm, spürt Haare und Haut und ungeahnte Nähe.

„Ssshh“, macht Sherlock und löscht das Licht.

 

*

 

„Du hast da was.“

John zupft an seinen Locken herum. Vielleicht ist es, um seine Haare zu spüren, seinen Nacken, seine Haut. „Weg?“, fragt Sherlock und sein Atem streift Johns Gesicht. „Ja“, sagt John, heiser fast. „Es war nur ein“, er räuspert sich, „nur ein Fussel.“

„Du, ähm, siehst gut aus“, sagt John und wird ein bisschen rot. Er sieht wirklich – nahezu verboten – gut aus. Schwarzer Anzug, bleiche Haut, rosafarbene Lippen. Der Aufzug, mit dem er gewöhnlich in die Schlacht zieht.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich nicht mitkommen soll?“, fragt John und wischt die schweißnassen Hände an seiner Jeans ab. „Wir haben das lang nicht mehr zusammen gemacht.“

Ihm fehlt es, aber er weiß nicht, wie er es sagen soll.

„Schon gut, du bleibst hier und kümmerst dich um den Kleinen.“

Sherlock verschiebt die Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln. Dann schlägt er den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und wird wieder zu Sherlock Holmes. Gutaussehend, berechnend, eiskalt.

Das nächste, was John spürt, ist der Luftzug, als die Tür ins Schloss fällt.

 

Mit ein bisschen Geflunkere verschafft er sich Zugang zur SkyLounge. Er hat seinen besten Anzug angezogen. Er sitzt ein bisschen lockerer, seit er ihn das letzte Mal getragen hat. Damals hatte er Mary einen Antrag gemacht. Heute ist er viel schmaler um die Hüften. Durch den Job und das Baby findet er kaum Zeit zu essen.

Ein paar Kellner tragen Champagner auf Silbertabletts durch die Menge. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit greift John sich ein Glas und mischt sich unter die Leute. Sherlock sieht ihn schon von weitem. Er sitzt mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem Chesterfieldsofa und hat eine Frau im Arm. Janine? John verschluckt sich etwas an seinem Champagner. Sherlock wendet den Blick schnell wieder von ihm ab und lässt sich nichts anmerken. Sie sind vertieft in eine Unterhaltung mit einem Paar, das ihnen gegenüber sitzt. John sieht nur ihre Hinterköpfe. Janine lacht und knufft Sherlock in die Seite. Die Art, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegt. John knirscht mit den Zähnen. Deswegen also wollte Sherlock nicht, dass er ihn begleitet. Er hat ein... Date.

John stürzt den Rest seines Champagners hinunter und gerade als er denkt, es könne nicht schlimmer kommen, suchen Sherlock und Janine Blickkontakt und drücken sich einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Lippen. John schnappt nach Luft wie ein Fisch.

„Oh mein Gott“, seufzt er und flüchtet in die Menge, verliert sich in einem Strudel aus Stimmengewirr und chaotischer Jazzmusik. Es treibt ihn zu den Fenstern, die einen einmaligen Blick über die Stadt bei Nacht bieten. Lichter, rot und blau und gelb verschwommen im Regen, der die Fenster schwallartig herunterrinnt.

John kommt sich vor wie in einem Traum. Und es ist hier im zwölften Stock in der Pepys Street, dass ihm die Ausmaße seiner Einsamkeit zum ersten Mal bewusst werden.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?“

Sherlocks Stimme ist nah an seinem Ohr, er kann seinen Atem spüren.

John fährt herum. Eine Hand in der Hosentasche, die andere hält das Glas. Er seufzt.

„Wie lange geht das schon mit euch?“

Sherlock steht nah bei ihm, Johns Herz setzt ein paar Schläge aus.

„Ronald Adair“, sagt Sherlock, leise. „Wir sind kurz davor, ihn zu überführen.“

„Wir?“

„Ich und Janine.“

„Verstehe“, sagt John und Sherlock beginnt zu erklären.

„Wir, ähm, haben uns in seinem Tennisclub angemeldet. Wir spielen zusammen im Doppel. Er hält uns für ein Paar.“

„Tennis!“, sagt John und lacht kurz. „Nein, hör zu, du musst mir gar nichts erklären!“ Er legt die Hand an Sherlocks Brust. Es soll eine versöhnliche Geste sein. Ihm wird einen Moment schwindelig, dann nimmt er sein letztes bisschen Würde und geht ab. Offensichtlich wird er hier nicht gebraucht.

 

In dieser Nacht liegt er lange wach. Sherlock kommt erst am frühen Morgen nach Hause. John hört das Rascheln von Kleidung, die zögerlich abgelegt wird, hält den Atem an, als die Matratze hinter ihm nachgibt. Das Gefühl von nackter Haut, Wind und Regen, das unter die Decke getragen wird. Sherlock schaut ihn lange an. John gibt vor zu schlafen.

 

*

 

Vor ein paar Monaten, als die Dinge sich zuspitzten, damals noch mit Mary, wurde John angeschossen. Die Grenzen zwischen, was falsch und was richtig war, wem man noch trauen konnte und wem nicht, hoffnungslos verschwommen, wie Lichter einer Großstadt in Pfützen. Sherlock mit seinem Undercoverjob und John, der glaubte niemandem mehr trauen zu können. Eine hässliche Auseinandersetzung, während derer Sherlock das einzige sagte, was noch zu sagen blieb. Er rief es über Johns sich überschlagende Stimme hinweg, aufbrausend: „Weil ich dich liebe!“

Seine Lippen bebten, als er das sagte, seine Stimme brach. Erschrocken über sich selbst hielt er inne. Es dauerte zwei, drei, hundert Atemzüge, bis einer etwas sagte. John.

„Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht“, stammelte er und geriet in einen Taumel, aus dem er sich bis heute nicht mehr befreien konnte.

Das Leben war plötzlich wie Jazzmusik. Manchmal so atemlos, dass es sich selbst verschluckt, und dann wieder stolpert es wie ein Betrunkener über die Straße und weiß selbst nicht wohin. Mal laut, mal leise, und immer wenn man denkt, es wäre schon vorbei, bläst einem eine Klarinette sanfte Töne ins Ohr, oder der Klang einer Trompete zieht sich endlos dahin. Wie ein dünner Strich.

John will nicht, dass sich sein Leben so endlos dahinzieht. Also muss er hin und wieder das Radio laut aufdrehen und Led Zeppelin hören. Er denkt, dass er allein ist. Tanzt in Unterhemd und Boxershorts durch die Küche und plündert den Kühlschrank. Legt sich Gurkenscheiben, Cheddar und Tomaten aufs Brot, ertränkt alles in Brown Sauce, wippt im Takt der Musik, sinkt ein paar Zeilen mit. Und als Sherlock im Türrahmen steht, ist es ihm nicht einmal peinlich.

Er lacht und beißt in sein Sandwich. Die Narbe auf seinem Bein, der Streifschuss von damals, gut sichtbar. Sherlock kann seine Traurigkeit darüber nicht verbergen. John tanzt und lacht und will davon nichts wissen. „Du spinnst“, sagt Sherlock und verliebt sich gleich noch ein bisschen mehr. Und dann muss er doch schmunzeln, weil es so albern ist und John soviel durchgemacht hat. Es macht ihn ein bisschen traurig, weil John, jedenfalls im Moment, glücklich ist und Sherlock nicht weiß, ob er es trotz oder wegen ihm ist. Und weil er es nicht weiß, wählt er immer das Trotz und zieht sich wie ein geschlagener Köter in sein Zimmer zurück.

 

„Begreifst du denn gar nichts, du Idiot!“

„Was?“ Sherlock will gerade antworten, da wird seine Stimme in einem Kuss erstickt.

Seine Hände tasten nach Johns Hüfte, wie um sich festzuhalten.

Es heißt, der erste Kuss sei von allen der Schönste. Es ist wie dieses Gefühl, das du nur im Herbst hast.

„John“, schluchzt Sherlock, doch John lässt ihn nicht. Die Hände sind schon in seinen Haaren, verfangen sich in den weichen Locken. Mit roten Gesichtern atmen sie sich in ihre offenen Münder.

„Tu das nicht, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst“, faselt Sherlock.

„Keine Angst.“ Johns Augen leuchten, als er das sagt.

Und da ist es wieder, das Gefühl, das man nur im Herbst hat. John schlottert am ganzen Körper. Hände kriechen unter Hemdstoff, ertasten Muskeln und Sehnen und Haut. John hätte nicht erwartet, dass der Körper unter diesem Mantel so warm ist, kriecht tiefer in ihn hinein. Und bald rutscht der Mantel von Sherlocks Schultern. Wie selbstverständlich.

Dann gleitet Sherlocks Hand tief in Johns Rücken und er zieht ihn mit sich auf die Matratze. John lacht, weil er es nicht fassen kann. Schnauft in Sherlocks Mund und windet sich in dieser seltsamen, knochigen Umarmung, die gar nicht so seltsam und knochig ist wie er sie sich immer vorgestellt hat.

„Hi“, sagt er und berührt Sherlocks Lippen.

„Hi.“

„Das ist ein Traum, oder. Bitte sag, dass das ein Traum ist.“ John lacht und Sherlock spürt jede Regung dieses lachenden Körpers auf seinem.

„Nein.“

 

*

 

Wenn er ihn malen würde, er würde diesen Ausschnitt wählen. Und er würde ihn so malen, dass man die Bewegung gerade so erahnen kann. Den atmenden Bauch, die kantigen Beckenknochen, das knittrige viel zu dünne Laken, das sich um seine nackten Oberschenkel windet und geradeso den Blick auf etwas freigibt, das sonst verborgen liegt.

Es ist unwirklich. Dieser schlafende, nackte Körper mitten in der Nacht. Aufzuwachen und nicht zu wissen, wo man ist, aber mit wem man ist. Es erinnert an die Unbefangenheit in Teenagertagen. Auch dieser völlig wahnwitzige, atemberaubende Sex. Die nasse Penisspitze. Als sie beide in ihre offenen Münde schnauften. Irgendwo zwischen...

Halt mich, halt mich fest!

und

Lass mich nie wieder los!

Ein paar Finger in seinen Mund geschoben, als gäbe es sonst nichts, an dem man sich festhalten könnte.

 

Und am nächsten Morgen dann. Es klingelt an der Tür. (Einmal kurz gedrückt, so doll wie es geht, nichtmal eine halbe Sekunde.)

„Jungs!“

Mrs. Hudson lugt durch die Schlafzimmertür. Sie erschreckt, als sie die beiden sieht. Nackt, schläfrig, schön. Eine Hand, die über einen nackten Hintern streicht. Der Ausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht, schon fast zufrieden.

„Ein Klient“, raunt sie von hinter der Tür und stöckelt zurück in ihre Wohnung. Sie streift sich den Rock glatt und setzt einen Kessel Teewasser auf.

„Verdammt, was machen wir jetzt?“, säuselt John und da ist schon wieder dieses atemlose Gekicher. Er windet sich schläfrig in den Kissen. Sherlock nimmt sich noch einen Moment mit ihm. Dann schiebt er seine langen Beine aus dem Bett und wuschelt sich durch die Locken. John fragt sich, ob er das jeden Morgen so macht. Schaut dem nackten Männerkörper nach, wie er durch die Badezimmertür verschwindet. Er hört das Brausen der Dusche und verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Komm raus, wann immer du bereit bist“, sagt Sherlock und schiebt das frische Hemd in seine Hose. John grinst und schaut Sherlock dabei zu, wie er langsam zu Sherlock wird. Diese zu geraden Schultern, der selbstsichere Blick, kein bisschen zu sanft, und doch anders.

„Was denn, kein Kuss?“, seufzt John. Sherlock beugt sich zu ihm herunter. Ein Hauch von kalter Minze und Meeresmineralien. John kennt diesen Geruch, er sitzt überall in den Laken, den Kissen, den T-Shirts, die er sich manchmal zum Schlafen von ihm leiht. John grinst und hält ihn noch ein bisschen länger bei sich. „Lös einen Fall für mich, Sherlock Holmes!“

 

*

 

„Vielleicht mal irgendwohin, wo es keine Wachsdecken gibt“, sagt John und schiebt den Plastiklöffel in den kleinen Babymund. Sherlock raschelt mit der Zeitung, vor ihm das Marmeladenbrot, noch immer unangerührt.

Es ist eine beiläufige Bemerkung. John macht sich keine große Hoffnung. Und am Abend überrascht Sherlock ihn doch.

 

„Der Laden ist geschlossen“, lacht John. Sherlock hat einen Schlüssel und schließt auf. Er knipst das Licht an, dreht an dem Regler herum, pendelt sich irgendwo zwischen ein bisschen zu schummrig und krankenhausgrell ein.

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Tisch anbieten, Sir?“, sagt Sherlock und es klingt so italienisch wie sein französischer Akzent schon nicht französisch klang. John lacht und setzt sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er schon vor so vielen Jahren gesessen hat.

Mit zackigen Handgriffen stellt Sherlock ein brennendes Teelicht auf den Tisch und zieht eine Flasche Wein aus dem Regal.

„Chianti Classico Riserva. Jahrgang 2011, obwohl ich persönlich ja den 2010er bevorzuge.“

Sherlock zieht den Korken und schnuppert an der Flasche. Und dann wieder mit italienischem Akzent: „Wie eine Nacht, die niemals endet.“

Er füllt etwas von dem Inhalt in eine Karaffe und stellt sie vor John auf den Tisch, in der Bewegung raunend: „Hai i capelli molto bello.” [Du hast sehr schöne Haare.]

John lacht verlegen.

„Danke“, sagt er und denkt, dass er sich für den Wein bedankt.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich beeindruckt bin.“

Er streicht sich über die Lippen. Sherlock verschwindet in die Küche.

„Ich fürchte, unsere Küche hat für heute leider geschlossen, aber ich kann Ihnen gerne eine Kleinigkeit aus unserem Kühlschrank anbieten“, ruft er, reißt Hängeschränke und Kühlschränke auf und ist überall, nur nicht da, wo er sein sollte.

John lacht.

„Jetzt komm einfach her, du Idiot!“

„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht hungrig“, sagt Sherlock und muss selbst ein bisschen lachen. Er stellt einen Korb Brot und eine Schale marinierter Oliven auf den Tisch. John dreht seinen Kopf in Sherlocks Richtung und kann das Parfum riechen, das sonst nur in einem Flakon auf der Badezimmerarmatur steht und seit drei Jahren nicht leerer wird.

John nimmt eine Olive. „Mmh“, sagt er und kaut genüsslich darauf herum. „Sehr gut. Sehr, wie sagt man? Sehr fleischig!“

Sherlock schaut etwas betroffen.

„Ach, komm schon“, lacht John. Er schüttelt sich jetzt richtig vor Lachen, bekommt fast schon einen Schluckauf davon. „Entschuldigung, es ist einfach so armselig. Das ist das Süßeste, das jemals jemand für mich getan hat.“ John steht auf und legt seine Hände in Sherlocks Gesicht. „Komm her!“

Sherlock drückt ihn an sich. Die Hand in seinem Kreuz, Hüfte an Hüfte. John schmeckt nach Oliven und dem Wein, den er trinkt. Eine schwindelerregende Mischung aus Nelken, Brombeere und Lakritz.

„Mmh, sehr würzig im Abgang“, raunt Sherlock und gräbt seine Hände in Johns teures Seidenhemd.

John lacht ein bisschen, küsst ihn noch einmal. „Fehlt eigentlich nur noch ein bisschen Musik“, säuselt er. Sherlock grinst zufrieden. Er geht zum Kleiderständer und zieht eine CD-Hülle aus der Innentasche seines Mantels.

John schiebt sich auf einen Hocker an der Bar und hält sich den Kopf. Er hört das Surren des CD-Players, das Auf und Zu der Klappe. Er erwartet Chopin oder Mendelssohn vielleicht sogar Bach, irgendetwas, das sie beide berieseln würde und in einen Zustand irgendwo zwischen Schwermut und nicht enden wollender Liebe versetzen würde. Womit er jedoch nicht rechnet, ist Fool in the Rain von Led Zeppelin.

John bricht aus in krächzendes Gelächter.

Der Wein fließt, es wird geknutscht und auch ein bisschen getanzt.

„Also, wo waren wir?“, säuselt Sherlock und presst ihn an seine Brust.

„Du wolltest mir gerade sagen, wann du dich in mich verliebt hast.“

„Das hättest du wohl gern.“

Sie küssen sich, lang. Und es fühlt sich noch immer so kopflos an wie beim ersten Mal. Plötzlich wird es ganz ruhig. Die Musik ist aus, es rauscht leise aus den Lautsprecherboxen. Und für eine Weile ist da nur nervöser Atem und das Geräusch von Lippen, die sich an Lippen festsaugen.

 

„Woher wusstest du es?“

„Was?“

John rutscht zurück auf den Barhocker.

„Als wir damals hier waren hast du mir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht daten könnte.“

„Und?“

„Ich meine, woher hast du gewusst“

John lässt ein paar Herzschläge verstreichen.

„...was ich nicht wusste?“

Sherlock wischt mit einem Tuch über die Theke. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit das zu tun.

„Was wusste ich denn?“

Er ist ein sexy Bartender. Mit seinem verwuschelten Haar und den schmalen Schultern. Die Ärmel seines Hemdes in die Ellbogen geschoben. Die geschwollenen Lippen. Der Look einer Nacht, die niemals endet.

„Du weißt schon – dass ich dich will.“

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst“, sagt Sherlock und wird plötzlich ganz leise. „Ich habe es geahnt.“

Sherlock legt das Tuch bei Seite und stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf der Arbeitsfläche vor ihm ab. Er pustet sich die Locken aus der Stirn und lässt den Blick zum Fenster hinausschweifen.

„Du“, sagt er, „hast ausgesehen wie jetzt.“

„Wie habe ich denn ausgesehen?“

Sherlock zieht die Stirn kraus. John schaut zum Fenster und in der Reflektion sieht er sich selbst.

„Die Art, wie du mir gegenübergesessen und den Kopf so ein bisschen schräg gehalten hast. Siehst du, so. Du hast deinen Blick nicht einmal von mir abgewendet. Mir auf die Lippen geschaut. Solche Dinge.“

„Solche Dinge“, wiederholt John und schaut Sherlock auf die Lippen.

 

*

 

Im Oktober sind sie fast durch mit der James Bond Reihe. Der Laptop sitzt etwas wackelig in Johns Schoß. Immer wieder bauscht er das Kissen in seinem Rücken auf. Skyfall ist der letzte Teil der Reihe. Danach muss sich Sherlock etwas anderes einfallen lassen, um John ins Bett zu kriegen.

Aber schwer dürfte das nicht werden.

John knackt mit den Zehen und kaut auf seinen Fingernägeln herum. Sherlock liegt neben ihm und schläft. Er murmelt im Schlaf. Zyankali... Sein warmer Atem stößt gegen Johns nackten Oberarm. John muss ein bisschen schmunzeln. Er klappt den Laptop zu und betrachtet Sherlock im Dunkeln. Die unordentlichen Haare, das friedliche Gesicht. Die Art wie sich das Mondlicht in seiner auf seinem Gesicht verrutschten Lesebrille spiegelt. Unten auf der Straße braust ein Auto vorbei. John stellt den Laptop bei Seite und davon wird Sherlock wach.

Er greift nach John und zieht ihn in seine Arme. Er schnauft in sein Haar. „Hey“, lacht John. Sherlock nestelt am Bund von Johns Trainingshose. Das ist alles noch so neu, hört John sich murmeln. Er fasst nach hinten und tastet nach Sherlocks hartem Glied, wie es langsam, ganz langsam in ihn eindringt, so als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, millimeterweise.

 

*

Sherlock spricht manchmal im Schlaf. Oft sogar. Nicht immer in ganzen Sätzen. Fragmente, Worte eher, manchmal nicht mal mehr ein Wort. Ein Geräusch.

John!

Und John robbt sich näher an ihn heran. Säuselt heiser in sein Ohr: Ich bin ja da.

Sherlock wacht davon auf. Ganz benommen. Sucht Johns Blick. Und John lacht leise. Man hört den Regen draußen. Und das Rascheln der Blätter. Äste eines Baumes, die an einer Fensterscheibe kratzen.

Mit trockener Kehle spricht er jetzt einen ganzen Satz. Schlaftrunken.

„Die Nacht, als du den Taxifahrer erschossen hast.“

„Hm?“

„Wie du da auf der anderen Straßenseite gestanden hast. Da wusste ich, du gehörst zu mir. So wie du da standest, du konntest zu keinem anderen mehr gehören. Nur zu mir.“

Und was John für kopfloses Gebrabbel hält, ist in Wirklichkeit etwas anderes. Eine Antwort auf eine Frage, an die er sich kaum mehr erinnern kann.

John stößt einen Laut aus. Und dann ist da nur noch das Rascheln der Decke, das Geräusch von Fingern, die über nackte Haut streichen, ausgestoßener Atem, ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Geflüster, das sich irgendwo in der Nacht verliert. Sherlock zieht ihn an seine nackte Brust, atmet tief in seine Haare. Der Geruch von kalter Minze und Meeresmineralien begleitet John in den Schlaf.

 

*

 

Anfang November wird der Regen irgendwie nasser und ungemütlicher. Sherlock pirscht vor zur Straße und streckt die Hand nach einem Taxi aus. Kalter Sprühregen fliegt ihnen um die Ohren, als Sherlock schon mit einem Bein im Wagen steht.

„Kommst du?“

„Moment“, ruft John und zuppelt an dem Papier herum, das er nicht in seinem geduldigsten aller Momente unter das Klingelschild schiebt.

Holmes & Watson

John hat mehrere Varianten ausprobiert. Konnte sich zwischen einem Schrägstrich und dem Und-Zeichen nicht entscheiden. „Was sagst du?“, hat er gefragt und kaum mehr getragen als seine Lesebrille und seine Unterwäsche. „Es ist ein Klingelschild, John“, hat Sherlock in seine Schulter genuschelt und ihm damit sagen wollen, dass es egal ist.

„Hey“, hat John gelacht, als sich die kalten Finger um seinen weichen Bauch wickelten, und die Klingelschildfrage für einen Moment vergessen.

Am nächsten Morgen ist ihm die Entscheidung so leicht gefallen, er musste nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenken.


End file.
